


A Brackendra story (part 2)

by Yakall



Category: Fablehaven Series - Brandon Mull
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yakall/pseuds/Yakall
Summary: Adopted from Jaylalovesreading. Kendra is 18 and she continues to cherish every moment she has with Bracken. When he finally gets the guts to ask her out and they start dating, things just about get happily-ever-after. Placed after Dragonwatch. Not much plot but plenty of romance.
Relationships: Bracken & Seth Sorenson, Bracken/Kendra Sorenson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jaylalovesreading](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaylalovesreading/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie night has Bracken and Kendra watching tangled, and Bracken has some things to say.

ADOPTED FROM JAYLALOVESREADING. GO READ THE FIRST PART FROM HER ACCOUNT

Chapter 13: princess  
I don’t own fablehaven 

Kendra’s POV 

I flicked the lights off. The room was now dimly lit. Due to my fairykind ability of being able to see through the dark, I never got to have the pitch black. But hey, I’m not complaining.  
I looked over to where Bracken stood fumbling around with the popcorn machine. It was the real kind they had at movie theaters, and it made the best popcorn I’ve ever tasted. I had offered to make the popcorn but Bracken had absolutely insisted on doing it. I rolled my eyes. He could be such a dork sometimes.  
After plopping down on the couch, I turned the tv on. I set it up and the home screen was shown, asking to be played. I smiled. We’d be watching one of my favorites and a classic: Tangled.  
The sweet buttery smell filled the air and Bracken was grinning triumphantly. The old machine clacked noisily and the large interrogation-style light kept flickering. An idea popped into my head.  
“Hey, hit the dimmer or something, it’s shining like a lighthouse.”  
I put my hand over my eyes. Bracken turned around. He had an ‘I can’t believe you’ face on. I grinned and batted my eyelashes.  
He folded his arms. “Don’t you know it’s rude to make fun of someone’s social skills,” Bracken said as he started scooping the popcorn into a large bowl.  
“Me? Why would I ever do that?”  
Bracken let out a hmmph before sitting next to me and wrapping his arm around my shoulder. He set the popcorn on the left side—the side I wasn’t on. “Bad choices don’t reap rewards.”  
Goodness, I couldn’t believe him sometimes. “Well,” I said, snuggling into his side, “I guess I’ll just starve.”  
Bracken rolled his eyes, a habit he had picked up from me. Nice to know I could still affect him. I decided I shouldn’t let him hang out with Seth too much.  
I picked up the remote and pressed play. Flynn Rider’s voice came through and I mouthed the words along with him.  
I settled back in as Bracken looked at me questioning what we were watching and why I knew the exact lines. He should have known by now that the movies I liked differed from the short selection from his dungeon days, and that when I got into something, I got into it.  
Bracken seemed to have just given up on trying to understand me at all. He didn’t speak a word after that.  
As the movie progressed, Bracken was staring more intently at the screen. I could practically see the gears turning in his brain.  
When the credits rolled down the screen, after I had found a way to sneak popcorn and was quite enjoying myself, Bracken opened his mouth to say something, but I interrupted him. “Don’t you dare ruin this movie for me.”  
He put his hands up in defense. It hadn’t helped that during the last movie we had watched, Aladdin, he had pointed out every flaw and unraveled the entire plot.  
“How does doing all that swinging and pulling not hurt her?” He asked. “And What about her name? If her parents named her Rapunzel, why didn’t Mother Gothel change it in case she did get out of the tower? Or if she did change it, then it must’ve been confusing when she was reunited with her parents.”  
“Bracken, that’s not the point. You realize this movie is made for like seven-year-old girls?”  
“Well yes, that’s the other thing…” I tuned him out. As much as I loved hearing about the average life span of a chameleon, I was done with this.  
Bracken continued to blubber away as I stole more popcorn. He was really losing his touch.  
“Are you done yet?” I asked. Watching princess movies happened to be more fun with Seth. He was still facing forward when he looked at me through the corner of his eye. He noticed my hand. Darn it.  
“Well, I could go on all day but it seemed someone else has other ideas.” He motioned to the bowl. I tossed a piece at his face. It bounced off and landed in his lap. He raised his eyebrows.  
This time, he grabbed some pieces of popcorn, and instead of throwing them at me, he stuffed them in my hair, slipping them under my braid. My hair smelled really good but it was covered in salt and butter.  
A piece slid down and roomed with my eyelashes. I pinched it, still closing the eye.  
“Excuse me?”  
He grinned sheepishly. This meant war.  
He seemed to notice my discomfort, so he gave my shoulder a squeeze. “Sorry. I’ll try to meet up to your standards.”  
I swatted him. This was way past apologizes.  
I snatched the bowl and dumped it on his head. He was wearing it like a hat as the half-full contents came raining down and sticking in his clothes.  
He popped one in his mouth. Sicko.  
“You’re adorable when your angry,” he told me. His “hat” clattered against his head.  
“I’m not angry, I’m merely disappointed.”  
He snorted. “That’s not what that looked like to me.”  
I started picking pieces out of my hair which was now ruined. I’d have to re-do the braid. Grrrr. I collected the pieces in my palm, and when I had a full Arsenal ready, threw them. He batted them away with his hands. It was like a mixed-up baseball game. This wouldn’t do. He’d need a bat. I glanced around the room. The remote should do. I handed it to him. The popcorn was soon gone.  
I plopped down on the couch again with him following just after.  
We sat there for a few moments longer before he surprised me.  
“Kendra, you know you’re my princess.”  
“Bracken?”  
“Hmm?”  
“Stop be cheesy.”


	2. Chapter 14: delivery girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When fixing up the old manor, somebody’s got to deliver nails, and a certain girl with wings loves to help.

Chapter 14: delivery girl  
I don’t own fablehaven. And I k ow nothing about building things!

Kendra’s POV 

Ever since the war with the dragons, the old manor at Fablehaven had been damaged. Other priorities had taken its place when zzyzx had closed and the following three months were no walk in the park and we had got held up these past two years. The manor itself was a wreck with boards jutting out and always the question of when the thing would tip over, especially during a festival night or when the wind got particularly strong. That’s why we were out fixing it before the snows came.  
It was a nice September afternoon and the air was cool and had the lovely thickness to it. This was my season.  
I walked over to the tool box Warren had left sitting in the grass. Since it did belong to Warren, the thing looked like a rat’s nest. Cords intertwined with various tools. A hammer head that had broken off the stick poked out a hole in the side. Drill tips lay like confetti. I brushed aside a roll of duct tape. The thing I thought had been nails turned out to be gears. What normal person put gears in an average tool box, I could never be sure of.  
This was taking too long. I tipped the box over and dumped the contents. Chipped red paint stuck to my fingers and I had to wipe it off. At the very bottom, the nails glittered. I swiped them into my hands and the cool metal made me hug my jacket a little tighter.  
I set off across the lawn. Today I got to play delivery girl since I could easily go from the ground to the roof because of my wings. Once I was close enough to the mansion, I reactivated them and the gold-tipped, blue wings were shown. I could never really get over the fact of how they looked and how I had wings. A human girl…with wings. Crazy.  
I started to flap and the breeze shuffled through them. I had always wondered what having a tail would feel like, in a way this was the same way. No different than an extra limb.  
As I neared the top, Bracken came into view. I couldn’t help smile. He was always doing things for us, it really was in his nature, but this time it was more. I hadn’t seen him since the movie night in the summer where I had brought out his dork, the memory making me smile wider. He had been busy with the fairy realm. The queen had opened up so many shrines, it was quite crazy. And with all the re-building they had had to do, free time wasn’t typically a word Bracken knew. Of all the things he could have chosen to do, he had picked pounding nails into wood, with me. I must’ve melted right into my shoes.  
My feet finally passed over the edge and I touched down. My wings retracted. Bracken must have heard me. He turned his head and got up from his knees, wiping them off. He grabbed my hand and wrapped me up in a hug.  
“I’m sorry I haven’t been there for those first few days of school,” he told me.  
“We haven’t seen each other for a month, and that’s what you choose to comment on?” He broke the hug, giving me his dopey grin.  
“Senior-ship is a very big deal.”  
I swatted him. “You're making me sound old!” It was true. Ever since I had “died” and lost several years to saving the world, I had finally gotten to go back, being the oldest one there. Which meant I was a senior...and Seth was joining me...weird.  
Bracken picked up both my hands. “You do know who you’re talking to right?”  
I freed a hand and put it to my head dramatically, and put on my best “lady” voice. “Oh I do suppose.”  
He laughed before looking at my hand. “And, I see you’ve brought me nails. It’s crazy, this thing eats them up!” He gave out a laugh and stole the nails from me. He walked over in a zigzagish pattern and set them by his hammer. He winked at me. “Wouldn’t want to go through any roofs.”  
I shrugged and my shoulders shook from silent laughter. I turned my attention away from Bracken, as well as the gaping hole in the middle of the roof, to the view. I could see the forest laid out around me. When the dryads and fairies had finally agreed to letting the leaves change colors, Fablehaven had seemed even a little more magic. “Bracken! Have you seen this?” I gestured our around me. I could see Warren’s cabin! And if I squinted Viola’s barn too! That was another new ability I had found: increased eyesight. Bracken’s was still ten times better, but I would take what I could get.  
“You’re great that way,” Bracken said. I looked at him confused. He copied my gesturing. “Right now your fawning over trees!” He shook his head. “It’s cute, it is.”  
I scoffed. “I don’t fawn.”  
“Yyyaaaa, you do.”  
I crossed my arms. “Rude!”  
“I don’t see how that’s rude.”  
“It’s...just...argh! You work me up so bad you know.”  
“I’m not sure if that’s good or not.”  
“You’re so weird.”  
“I’m shooketh.”  
“And I’m leaving.”  
I got ready to open my wings, trying to fit them through the slits of my jacket. Sometimes they got stuck.  
“Ewww I can’t believe I just witnessed that.” Seth. I tried to find him. He wasn’t on the ground. He was...on the third floor? I thought he was doing something else. Seth had his hands over his ears. Seriously? “You guys done flirting or is Kendra bringing me screws?”  
This boy needed help.  
“Talk to you later?” I asked Bracken.  
“Definitely.”  
I walked over to the hole and stuck a hand in my pocket. It was good that screws weren’t highly needed. I wasn’t up for another trip to Warren’s tool box. I brought out a handful of screws.  
Before I knew it, my wings burst out and I caught an updraft, lifting into the air, legs awkwardly swinging, more like kicking, the air. My wings curled back under and I fell backwards. I thrust them open again and rammed into the side of the opening. I drifted down and ended up on my butt by Seth. He looked down at me clearly concerned. I almost couldn’t see him since the room was so dark and bare.  
“Are you ok?” Seth asked me at the same time Bracken said, “Are you Alright?”  
“I...I’m fine. My wings...glitched or something? Bracken?”  
“I don’t know. But don’t worry, we will figure this out. For now, no more flying, ok?”  
I leaned back until my head rested against the floor. “Wasn’t planning on it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this my dears is the importance of a schedule. I feel terrible about not updating since I’ve freaking Adopted this! So er here’s this chapter. This too will make sense eventually. It’s a bit different from the other chapters, but I have a plan! Also in creative writing we’re learning about “painting the picture around you” and so I tried to do that with this chapter, let me know what you think. Oh and before I forget, updating Thursday’s, if I don’t, someone get mad at me!


	3. Chapter 14: pen pals

**Chapter 15: pen pals**

**I don't own fablehaven.**

**Brackens POV**

Today was starting to look up. As the weather continued to become colder, the skies had begun to darken. The cheeriness of the summer and spring seemed to have dwindled. It was still cold, but with Kendra at my side, telling me stories, I didn't think it could get any sunnier.

We were laying under one of the gazebos at the fairy queen's shrine, Kendra's hands flying in misshaped patterns, animating what she said.

"...from that day on, I had always loved mail! My Dad even set me up a pen pal from another country! I couldn't believe my luck!" Kendra gave a snort and it was silent for a moment before we both burst out laughing. "And don't even get me started on the stamps!"

We laughed for a while, wiping tears out of our eyes and clutching our stomachs. "Do you still have a pen pal?"

"No, that whole thing ended when me and Seth discovered Fablehaven. After that, we were too busy. You know, the whole 'saving the world' thing tends to consume some time." Her tone was still convivial, but I could tell she missed it. The creeping of an idea started to grow on my mind, forming a plan and taking shape. It was an idea I'm sure she would love.

Kendra breathed a deep sigh. "It's too bad, but all good things come to an end, right?"

I shifted my position. "Not necessarily."

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean? I mean I think we can change that."

* * *

The first letter I gave her wasn't of much significance. It was merely a piece of scrap paper I had stuffed into an envelope. The message was brief and had a smiley face at the bottom. It was the kind a mother would stick in her child's lunch box. I had taped it to the corner of her desk, using the kind that wouldn't peel off the varnish.

Currently, I was strolling along the boardwalks and gardens of the castle. It was nice, the wind cool, the sun shining, the sweet smell.

"Prince Bracken!" A voice called out. I looked over my shoulder and saw an Astrid striding towards me. He gave a quick bow. "I have brought news." He produced an envelope from a pocket I could not see.

I nodded my head. "Thank you, Rostimus."

Rostimus gave another bow before heading off. I turned the envelope over. It had my name on it. It was also in Kendra's handwriting. I couldn't block a smile. I knew it was likely she would send one back, but I could never be sure. For all I knew Seth could have taken the envelope. What a disaster that would be.

* * *

The next letter I revived was by an interesting method. I was looking through scrolls when I was bombarded by fairies. They swirled around me in a colorful tornado, each half-size, about a foot. Every expression was of excitement and triumph. Never had so many visited me before at once.

"We've come for our great duty!" A high voice said. The girl appeared to have been shocked by her own voice. That gave me the first hint: these fairies had gently been turned large.

"We were chosen! The only ones worthy—" another stared.

"And beautiful!" A third piped in.

"—enough to do a great deed to a prince!"

"And a unicorn!" The third added.

Together, squabbling over who got to do it, they pushed something toward me. It was a letter. These fairies were from Fablehaven. Kendra had sent them. I was going to get her back for that one.

"Thank you ladies," I said. Choruses of giggles went up. They began to fly away each whispering something to her friend.

I walked back to my room shaking my head. These fairies must not have known the contents of it. I began to wonder if this letter exchange would ever be a gossip topic. It was insane what scraps of conversation I picked up. Some of the fairy realms inhabitants favorite things to talk about were various love lives.

I opened the letter and continued to read it as I walked down the halls, occasionally bumping into passerbys. This time I frowned while reading it. Kendra's writing wasn't as cheerful as it normally was. It had started off ok, her telling how annoying it was when Seth scared her and how she was so startled, her powers malfunctioned and she had trapped him in a light bubble. However, towards the end it lost all sense of joviality. It had ended with Kendra saying she was sorry about the quality of this letter, she had just been reminded of something. But I knew it was a someone, not a something. I hadn't even stopped to consider it.

I threw on my jacket and almost raced outside. Several people tried to stop me on my way, but I gave them rushed apologies before scampering off again. I reached out to Kendra telepathically and told her I was coming for a short visit.

The trip to Fablehaven was blurred. Near the yard, I was struck with an idea. I had never been good at gaging reactions, but I hoped against hope that this time, this one time, it would work.

A few dryads were dancing among the trees. I came to the closedt one to the yard and leaned in for a question. The dryad looked excited to be talked to, and she immediately agreed to what I had in mind.

I thanked her and moved into the yard and to the door. I knocked on the door again and was relieved when Kendra answered. She gave me a small smile and ushered me inside.

"Actually, Kendra," I said, "I have a surprise for you."

She gave me a quizzical look but followed me out the back door anyway. We went along the backyard, past the pool, and into the yard. I led her to the tree and she gasped at what she saw, hands going to her mouth.

A few of the trees branches had come down and framed hollow U-shaped holes. The Golden leaves on the branches wove their way around like a crown. There were two holes, the grain under the trees changed to show a B and K respectively.

"Do you like it?" Kendra gave me a large hug and I smiled into her hair. More quietly I added, "and this is ok?"

"It's...yes. It's ok. You've given me such a wonderful time. I wouldn't take any of it back. Ever."

"I'm glad. Because I have a delivery." I pulled out my letter and slid it into her box. She gave me a grin before taking it. She pulled out a sticky note and pen, and began to write on it. It was only a few sentences before she stuck it on the wood.

I would call this plan a success.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I totally missed last well, so sorry! For those who read my other story jinxed, that'll be updated on Monday! These past weeks have been super crazy! Also, if it wasn't clear, I was referring to Gavin.*


	4. Chapter 16: the proom

**Chapter 16: the proom**

**I don't own fablehaven.**

**Brackens POV**

The hallways of the high school were warm, but not familiar. I held a few textbooks in my arms, passing lockers and kids spinning their dials. Personally, the locks had taken a while to master. It had given Kendra an excuse to help me, something she had taken a liking to.

I turned the corner when something caught my eye. In the trash can, a bright pink paper lay crumpled. It greatly contrasted the whites and blacks of the other trash. I had seen this same bright color somewhere else, although I wasn't sure where. I must not have taken the time to read it.

I came to the rim of the bin and took the paper out, smoothing out its corners.

In big, bold letters it announced something called a prom, further listing details of where, when, and dress code.

I thought this might be fun, so I stuffed it into my pocket and continued down the hall. I bumped into Seth along the way, spilling my books. He stooped down to help me. We gathered them in large stacks and I scooped them in my arms again. The prom flyer fluttered out of my pocket and to the ground. Seth picked it up, raising an eyebrow at me.

"What exactly is a proom?" I asked him.

Seth snorted. "Bracken, that's prom. It's a fancy dance. Ball gowns, suits, the works. And since you're always swooning over my sister, you should ask her."

My cheeks dusted silver. "And how does one go about doing that?"

Seth's mischievous grin made a reappearance and I gulped. He leaned into me and whispered something. I looked at him.

"Are you sure this is going to work?"

He rubbed his hands together. "Oh, it's going to work great."

* * *

**Kendra's POV**

I held a folded fluffy towel in my arms as I made my way to the bathroom. I opened the door and stepped inside, hanging the towel on a hook. I pulled the shower curtain back to turn on the water but froze. The bath was the kind with a shower-head attached to it, and currently floating around were numerous amounts of fish. Each one seemed to be tropical and all were full of elaborate colors. Some had fins like flowers, others had ridges like a dragon. I was enchanted looking at it.

When it clicked I had fish in my bathtub, I started to panic. What was I supposed to do with these? Who put them here? Was this a literal translation for "swimming with the fishes"? Had someone snuck into Fablehaven? I calmed down when I noticed the sign.

**There are many fish in the sea, but I'd only want to go to prom with you, is it a date?**

I knew immediately who it was from and I couldn't believe it. How could he have even known about it? And of all the things, filling a bathtub of fish is what he had gone with? I grinned anyway. I had given up the hope of going to dances when I had been kidnapped by the Society of the Evening Star. Returning to school I had daydreamed about it but it had never gone past that. And so that chance rekindled my excitement. This was going to be awesome.

* * *

**Brackens POV**

Being immortal, waiting had never been an issue for me. However, waiting for Kendra's response took an eternity. Seth had assured me I had done an excellent job. When I had asked for permission from Stan, he had agreed but was very amused. I wasn't sure if that was a good response or not. I tugged at my shirt.

"Are you sure that was right?" I asked once more.

"Ya," he said, flipping through a sports magazine. "It's way cooler than the lame food posters people are always doing." He paused. "Although I'm sure it's appreciated. Especially for the family. Maybe you could drop us off some—"

"Sssh," I said. I heard someone. I had taken Seth to the far side of the yard, near to Kendra and I's mailboxes. I hadn't shown Seth them, but vaguely told him as drop off spot. I had been searching for an answer all week to no avail. I shouldn't have rushed Kendra but the idea had been festering me since I had heard of it. I had concluded that if there was one spot she would leave a response, it was here.

Soft footsteps trailed against some broken twigs. A crinkle of paper. Footsteps again. I peeked through a hedge and saw Kendra walking along the path, a spring in her step. I waited a little bit until she was out of sight before going and checking.

I reached a hand inside the trunk and pulled out a folded piece of paper. In her handwriting, it said: yes!

I decided I much preferred her answer to my ask.

* * *

I tugged at the collar of my shirt as I steeled myself to do it. Reaching a hand forward, I rapped on the door. Kendra opened it and smiled. As always, she looked beautiful. I had seen her in a dress on occasion, but this one fitted the ball down theme. It was the same green shade as her eyes and although she didn't seem the most comfortable in it, it had a relaxed feel about it. It was Kendra-esque.

I gave her the bouquet of colorful flowers and she blushed a little. She stepped aside to let me in. I closed the door behind me and gave her a smile.

"I'm a bit nervous," Kendra admitted. "I've never really been to a dance or well…danced."

I offered her an arm and she took it.

"As Seth once said, you'll knock their socks off. Never understood that one. But besides, if anyone should be nervous it should be me. I happen to get to spend the entire evening with a lovely lady."

Kendra blushed and punched me in the shoulder…Her way of affection. My smile widened.

"I still don't know how to dance," she said.

"I'll teach you," I said, looking forward to it.

"Well I suppose."

And we set off to the dance.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And like a month later I'm back. Let it be known that the whole time the voice in the back of head was a very grumpy camper, so like guilt. I'm great at word things ;P. Kay, the fish thing actually did happen, according to my cool neighbor Scott. To say the least, that was a FUN day. And the next chapter will be at the dance :). Final thing, I was going to make this longer, but I knew if I didn't do it today it was never happening. Right, thanks To everyone who’s taken the time to read and comment!

**Author's Note:**

> Alright guys I am PUMPED for this! Jaylalovesreading is one of the coolest cats around and one of my personal favorites, she’s just epicly awesomely fantastic…ly super amazing!  
> So, in order for me to not overload myself with too many projects, this is gonna take the place of Another day of Sun, so don’t be expecting updates from there for a little bit. Also I’ve only ever written in first person twice but I really really wanted to keep it semi-close to the first part. And it’s good practice so it’s a win-win situation. Advice wanted and welcomed!


End file.
